1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a noise controller and a noise control method for reducing noise in a space where a plurality of seats are present, such as the interior of an automobile, when the noise comes from the outside of the space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transportation, such as automobiles or aircrafts, sometimes makes users accumulate fatigue or stress caused by traveling noise.
Active noise control has been proposed in recent years as an effective measure against noise. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-61477 discloses techniques for addressing engine sound of an automobile. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-322066 discloses techniques for addressing low-frequency road noise with a frequency band of 20 to 150 Hz.
The above-mentioned techniques according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-61477 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-322066 lack sufficient reduction effectiveness for noise with high randomness.